Reminiscences
by Elendrhys
Summary: Quand le passé et l'avenir se rejoignent, c'est l'occasion pour les secrets les plus enfouis de remonter à la surface...


Bonjour à tous! En attendant d'avancer sur mon autre fanfic, je vous fais partager un court texte qui m'a été inspiré par un événement qui est arrivé à deux de mes amis les plus proches. Donc, c'est un peu triste, je préfère vous prévenir à l'avance ! Comme pour le reste, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, peu importe qu'il soit positif ou négatif. Tant que c'est productif, je suis capable de tout entendre!

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon ne m'appartient pas malheureusement. C'est la grande Naoko Takeuchi qui en est l'unique propriétaire. Moi j'emprunte l'univers simplement et je le rends à la fin!

**Sailor Moon Anthology**

**Réminiscences**

1.

Avec un sourire jubilatoire, Rubeus lança son cristal noir diabolique en direction de Sailor Moon, qu'il savait désormais trop faible pour esquiver l'attaque. Les fragments pénétrèrent l'épaule de l'héroïne, la faisant hurler de douleur et s'écraser sans douceur contre le béton froid. Derrière elle, ChibiUsa hurla en écho et Rubeus éclata d'un rire victorieux.

**« Quelle belle protectrice inutile tu as là Rabbit !** cingla-t-il en délaissant les airs pour s'approcher d'elles à pieds.** Mon prince sera ravi d'apprendre la mort de la célèbre guerrière !**

**- Sailor Moon peut pas mourir !** répliqua ChibiUsa en se précipitant vers la blonde.

Ses yeux pourpres étaient emplis de larmes terrifiées que Sailor Moon caressa tendrement de sa main valide. En dessous d'elle, une flaque de sang rougeâtre était en train de se former, au plus grand désarroi de la petite fille qui se savait la cause de cette blessure.

**- Sauve-toi,** murmura la guerrière. **Je vais retenir Rubeus ici. Va rejoindre Tuxedo Kamen sama et les filles…**

**- Oh oui, sauve-toi mon petit Rabbit ! Que je puisse te traquer dans ton terrier.**

**- Tu ne vas pas toucher à un seul de ses cheveux ! **

**- Et tu vas faire comment pour m'en empêcher ? Tu te vides de ton sang et tu es aussi incapable de la défendre que de te défendre toi-même !**

Le rictus sur le visage du membre le plus dangereux du clan Black Moon était si terrifiant que ChibiUsa en glapit d'horreur tout en se serrant un peu plus fort contre sa protectrice. Sailor Moon profita de la chaleur de l'enfant pour puiser dans ses forces et se redresser, créant ainsi une ultime défense devant elle. En espérant que le cristal d'Argent lui obéisse assez en temps voulu pour les sauvegarder toutes les deux de l'attaque à venir.

**- Je vais te montrer,** répondit la jeune fille en s'aidant de ChibiUsa pour se remettre debout.

Ses jambes flageolèrent sous elle, le sang continua de s'écouler abondamment de sa blessure, mais son regard bleu paraissait plus déterminé que jamais. Elle fit apparaître son sceptre et l'amena contre sa poitrine.

**- Ton jouet contre mon cristal noir ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse Sailor Moon ! Tu n'as aucune chance !**

Elle ne répondit pas et ferma les yeux pour préparer une dernière attaque avec ce qu'il lui restait de capacités magique. Le globe rouge de son sceptre scintilla aussitôt mais Rubeus ne recula pas.

**- ****Moon Princess Hala****…**

Le chef de clan ne lui laissa pas finir son invocation. Plus rapide qu'elle, il fit apparaître trois billes d'énergie noire entre ses mains qu'il lui lança sans attendre une seconde de plus. Percutée par les forces négatives du cristal noir, Sailor Moon fut expulsée du sol avec une poussée sans égale et s'effondra directement sur ChibiUsa.

**- NON !** hurla la fillette. **Sailor Moon ! Ne meurs pas ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser !**

**- Pauvre petit lapin… te voilà abandonné de tous maintenant,** s'amusa Rubeus, plus proche de sa cible que jamais.

Au bord de l'évanouissement, la guerrière glissa un doigt maternel sur la joue de ChibiUsa et lui sourit, non sans expirer un gémissement douloureux. Les yeux de la petite fille s'écarquillèrent d'effroi. L'instant d'après, Sailor Moon perdait conscience dans ses bras et une puissante lumière blanche vint les entourer, amenée sur Terre par ses pleurs incontrôlables.

Rubeus ramena son bras contre ses yeux pour se protéger de cette luminosité insensée mais en son sein, il appela ses capacités négatives pour attaquer le petit lapin une nouvelle fois et enfin s'en emparer. Ses billes noires furent cependant implacablement avalées par la colonne d'énergie soulevée par Rabbit.

**- C'est pas possible ! **

L'expression qu'il abordait parlait pour elle-même : abasourdi, il contemplait la fabuleuse énergie que dégageait le petit lapin et qui, quand elle cessa de disperser son incroyable lumière, le mit face à une Sailor Moon complètement remise sur pieds. Il ne restait rien de ses blessures, et si elle semblait aussi surprise que lui de son état, elle ne manqua pas d'agir plus rapidement que lui cette fois.

- **Moon Princess Halation** ! »

L'invocation lunaire le frappa de plein fouet et il ne fut sauvé de l'annihilation de son essence maléfique uniquement grâce à l'apparition des sœurs Ayakashi. Ses alliées, au moins aussi amochées que lui de par leurs combats contre les Sailor senshis, vinrent l'entourer avant de les téléporter tous à l'abri. Il n'explosa de colère et de frustration que lorsqu'ils furent dans leur vaisseau spatial, caché par les gros nuages blancs de Tokyo.

2.

Mamoru déposa le petit corps épuisé de ChibiUsa sur le lit de Rei et remonta la couverture jusqu'à ses épaules pour ne pas qu'elle prenne froid. Usagi ne le lâcha pas du regard, son cœur se serrant dans sa poitrine lorsque ses doigts caressèrent la joue encore humide de la fillette. Néanmoins, son attention fut rapidement reprise par Luna qui l'interrogea une fois de plus sur l'étrange spectacle dont elle avait été témoin.

**« Tu en es sûre Usagi-chan ? Sûre et certaine ?**

**- A un milliard de pour-cent oui,** répliqua la blonde dans un soupir. **Je l'ai vu aussi clairement que je te vois Luna. Elle avait…**

Elle amena son index sur le front de son chat pour frôler lentement le croissant de Lune qu'elle portait.

**- Le même signe que nous.**

**- Comment est-ce possible ?** demanda Makoto, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre de son amie prêtresse.

**- ChibiUsa-chan pourrait être une sélénite, elle aussi **? continua Ami, assise auprès de Rei autour de la petite table chauffante.

Luna secoua la tête.

**- Seuls les membres de la famille royale de Millenium d'Argent ont le croissant de Lune sur le front. Sinon, vous l'auriez toutes les filles. Non, ChibiUsa-chan… est un vrai mystère pour moi,** avoua-t-elle non sans lancer un regard soupçonneux à la petite fille.

A leur tour, les guerrières froncèrent les sourcils, intriguées par ce nouveau point d'interrogation concernant ce petit être aux cheveux roses qui avait débarqué dans leurs vies quelques mois plus tôt.

**- La princesse Serenity aurait pu avoir une petite sœur non ?** lança Minako innocemment mais sans y croire vraiment. **C'est pas comme si elles ne se ressemblaient pas !**

La représentante de Vénus se tenait près de leur leader, juste en face de son homologue de Mars. Rei, elle, ne quittait pas Usagi des yeux. Cette dernière semblait étrangement soucieuse, elle pouvait presque voir les questions voler devant son regard d'azur.

**- Impossible. Il ne nait qu'une seule fille par génération dans la royauté lunaire,** expliqua Artémis, installé auprès de Luna sur le bureau.

Ils surplombaient ainsi leur auditoire –exception faite de Mako et Mamoru encore debout l'un comme l'autre.

**- Notre princesse était fille unique, je peux vous l'assurer.**

**- Et pourtant, elle a utilisé le cristal d'Argent,** reprit Usagi sans lever les yeux de ses mains qu'elle tortillait nerveusement sous la table.

Sentant tous les regards –même celui de Mamoru pourtant loin derrière elle- se poser sur elle, la blonde continua son explication, les joues colorées de rouge.

**- Je n'ai pas guéri sans raison vous savez. La lumière qu'a dégagée l'apparition de son croissant de Lune a activé le cristal d'Argent dans ma broche. Et c'est ChibiUsa qui l'a éveillé, pas moi.**

Un silence de plomb salua cette révélation. Usagi se recroquevilla un peu plus encore sur elle-même tandis que Mamoru venait prendre une place près des chats, non loin de ChibiUsa. Adossé au bureau, il avait une vue imprenable sur le visage gêné de son ancienne petite amie. Un frisson terrible se manifesta alors dans son dos mais Luna fut la seule à s'en rendre compte.

**- Ce n'est pas possible Usagi-chan,** dit doucement Artémis. **Tu es la seule et dernière héritière de Millenium d'Argent et donc l'unique utilisatrice du cristal. Personne d'autre ne peut l'éveiller… **

A son tour, Usagi frissonna mais d'une façon tellement visible que Rei en fut plus perturbée encore. Les sentiments qu'elles ressentaient dans cette pièce -et entre Usagi et Mamoru surtout- étaient d'une puissance si foudroyante qu'elle se demanda un instant si elle était vraiment la seule à les percevoir. Parce que les deux anciens amants eux-mêmes semblaient être inconscients des vagues de magie pure qui voguaient entre eux.

**- J'ai une question Luna,** demanda Mamoru brusquement, faisant sursauter la guerrière de Mars et de la Lune, toutes deux plongées dans d'obscures pensées.

Tous se tournèrent vers le jeune homme, en attente de la suite. Il s'éclaircit la voix et continua.

**- Nous sommes bien d'accord que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir été ressuscités par la volonté de Queen Serenity. Quelque part sur Terre se trouve les réincarnations des anciens sélénites tombés lors de la guerre ainsi qu'une partie des armées terrannes que la reine a voulu sauver.**

**- Ceux étant restés sous votre bannière oui,** précisa le chat noir. **Mais je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir Mamoru-san.**

**- J'y arrive.**

Mais avant, il se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure comme s'il était troublé par ce qu'il avait à demander. Usagi devint blême.

**- Penses-tu que le cristal d'Argent aurait-pu redonner la vie à un être qui n'était pas… complètement vivant à ce moment-là ?**

**- Je ne comprends pas…**

Cette fois Mamoru fit vraiment la grimace avant de répondre et Rei vit les larmes naître sous les paupières d'Usagi.

**- Admettons qu'une sélénite ait été enceinte au moment où Béryl a attaqué Millenium d'Argent et qu'elle soit morte pendant la bataille… puis ressuscitée sur Terre avec nous. Que crois-tu qu'il soit arrivé à son bébé ? **

Luna resta une seconde sans réaction alors que le reste des filles se demandaient silencieusement où était le rapport avec ChibiUsa. Usagi, elle, arrêta tout bonnement de respirer jusqu'à ce que son chat reprenne la parole.

**- C'est une question difficile et je m'avance peut-être un peu, mais à mon sens, il y a peu de chance pour que l'âme du bébé ait pu survivre lui aussi. Le cristal d'Argent est puissant mais pas au point de donner une enveloppe corporelle à un être qui n'en a pas… **

Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait, Luna le vit dans ses grands yeux de cobalt. Mais si Mamoru ne dit rien de plus, Usagi pour sa part ne put retenir un râle nauséeux.

**- Je vais vomir,** dit-elle une seconde avant de s'échapper de la chambre.

**- Usagi-chan,** s'écrièrent les filles en chœur. »

Minako et Ami fut les premières à suivre leur amie à l'extérieur et si Rei eu la tentation d'en faire de même, elle fut bien vite arrêtée dans son mouvement par la propre réaction de l'étudiant en médecine. Après avoir offert un rictus dépité à Luna et Artémis –et un rapide regard désolé à son ancienne fiancée- Mamoru retourna auprès de ChibiUsa. Il s'assit près d'elle en prenant malgré tout soin de ne pas la réveiller puis passa ses doigts dans ses beaux cheveux roses.

Son cœur, lui, s'effondra dans sa poitrine.

3.

**« Tu nous expliques Mamoru-san ?** demanda Rei, en se mettant à genoux au pied de son lit et donc au plus près de lui et de la main de ChibiUsa qui dépassait du drap.

Derrière eux restaient Makoto et Artémis, un peu à l'écart mais à l'écoute tout de même de ce qui allait suivre. Mamoru secoua la tête, pas certain de ce qu'il devait dire devant les guerrières de la Lune.

**- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est pour vous les filles mais moi, je n'ai jamais vraiment récupéré la totalité des souvenirs de notre vie d'avant. **

Il n'y eut aucune réponse de la part des deux guerrières mais c'était plus par pudeur qu'autre chose. Mamoru n'insista pas.

**- C'est comme si Endymion lui-même ne voulait pas que j'accède à des morceaux de sa vie et donc, il y a des souvenirs que je ne connais pas. Je ne sais rien de son enfance par exemple et j'ai même du mal à me rappeler de ses liens avec les Shitennos pour ne citer qu'eux. Et puis parfois, sans prévenir, juste comme ça, il y a des images de son passé qui s'imposent à moi.**

**- Comme aujourd'hui.**

Rei savait qu'elle avait raison dans son commentaire, le comportement du jeune homme ayant largement parlé pour lui un peu plus tôt. Il opina simplement du chef.

**- Sauf qu'il y a des événements dont je préférerai ne jamais me souvenir,** dit-il en glissant un doigt sur la joue rebondie de la petite endormie.

ChibiUsa tressailli un court instant dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant.

**- Qu'as-tu vu ?**

Cette fois, c'était Makoto qui avait pris les devants. Rei lui lança aussitôt un regard sévère : à son goût, sa question était bien trop directe. Mamoru se contenta d'hausser les épaules pour toute réponse. Les deux jeunes filles respectèrent son silence pendant une longue minute avant qu'Artémis ne revienne sur le sujet avec un peu plus de délicatesse que la grande guerrière de Jupiter.

**- Pourquoi cette question maintenant Mamoru-san ? Pourquoi s'intéresser à ce sujet aujourd'hui ? Et quel est le rapport avec la petite ?**

L'étudiant poussa un profond soupir, dépité. De même, Rei remarqua ses yeux humides et le léger tremblement de ses mains.

**- Visiblement aucun,** répondit-il presque dans un souffle. **Et c'est peut-être ça le problème…**

Comme un écho aux pensées déchirantes qui habitaient l'ancien prince de la Terre, les sanglots d'Usagi leur parvint aux oreilles, les faisant réagir tous les quatre. Artémis fut le premier à s'élancer à l'appel de sa princesse, vite suivi par ses guerrières et par Mamoru, le plus conscient des trois de l'état dans lequel se trouvait son ancienne petite amie.

Ils retrouvèrent donc les quatre autres à l'extérieur, Ami tenant fermement Usagi contre elle tandis que Luna tentaient maladroitement de comprendre le pourquoi d'un tel désarroi.

**- Parle-nous Usagi-chan ! S'il te plait !**

Minako lança aux nouveaux arrivés un regard désarmé, à la hauteur des sentiments d'inutilité qui la parcourait à cet instant. Artémis vint s'installer sur son épaule et Rei s'empressa d'enlacer Usagi à son tour. Cette dernière pleurait toujours, bien que pelotonnée contre l'épaule de son amie aux cheveux bleus.

**- Usagi-chan… on s'inquiète tous pour toi,** lui dit justement Ami en caressant son dos. **Dis-nous ce qu'il ne va pas. On ne peut pas t'aider sinon.**

La blonde ravala ses pleurs du mieux qu'elle put et se redressa légèrement pour permettre à son regard d'azur de se poser sur ses amis. Tous purent y lire la tristesse implacable qu'elle ressentait à ce moment-là. Plus pâle que jamais, Usagi semblait en proie à des émotions qui dépassaient les limites de ce que son cœur pouvait supporter.

Mamoru la trouva plus fragile qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, enveloppée dans un désespoir dont il était encore le seul à connaître la raison. Son cœur et son âme se brisèrent devant ce spectacle et il fut sur le point de renoncer à toutes les précautions que ce rêve stupide lui demandait de prendre pour la serrer contre lui et la rassurer comme il se devait de le faire. Sauf que l'expression du visage de Rei l'arrêta en plein vol. La brune se tourna vers lui, son regard profond sondant le sien sans gêne aucune.

**- Si Usagi ne peut pas nous expliquer ce qu'il lui arrive, toi tu peux certainement le faire pour elle Mamoru-san,** dit la prêtresse sur un ton à la fois ferme et tendre.

Il ne se sentit pas brusqué par son ordre dissimulé mais une pointe de gêne et de colère naquit tout de même en lui. Mamoru s'en débarrassa cependant rapidement, conscient qu'il valait mieux ne pas garder ça plus pour eux.

Usagi secoua la tête, comme si elle cherchait à l'empêcher de parler mais il sentait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas la meilleure décision à prendre pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Il fallait expulser cette douleur.

**- Serenity était enceinte. »**

4.

Luna se planta devant sa maîtresse, sonnée par cette révélation à laquelle elle ne s'était jamais attendue. Usagi, elle, s'était remise à pleurer dès que Mamoru avait mis ces mots terribles sur les images qui lui passaient devant les yeux depuis plusieurs minutes. Son passé lui avait sauté à la figure avec une violence sans précédent, sans aucune mesure avec l'assaut qu'elle avait subie face à Rubeus dans l'après-midi.

Elle s'était rappelée de tout en quelques secondes : de ses étreintes amoureuses avec Endymion, bien à l'abri dans sa chambre princière de Millenium d'Argent, de l'inquiétude qu'elle avait ressenti en voyant son corps se modifier de jour en jour, de la joie extatique qui s'était installée sur le visage de son prince lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé cette magnifique nouvelle… rien ne lui avait été caché par l'âme de Serenity.

Un enfant entre eux aurait unifié leurs peuples pour toujours et mis un terme à des siècles de rivalité stérile. Un enfant entre eux aurait changé la face de la galaxie, ils en avaient été intimement persuadés en plus d'en être fou de bonheur. Sauf que les rancœurs existant au sein des esprits terriens avaient été plus fermement ancrées que ce qu'ils avaient pensé. Béryl n'avait eu aucun mal à les manipuler et à les amener sous ses ordres à attaquer la Lune. Le reste, le groupe s'en souvenait parfaitement malgré les millénaires écoulés depuis.

**« Tu ne nous l'avais jamais dit,** murmura le chat noir, ses yeux sombres devenus embués par l'émotion.

**- Personne n'était au courant Luna, **expliqua Mamoru.** Juste Serenity et moi. **

**- Pourquoi ?**

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules mais ce fut Usagi qui donna la réponse. Elle sécha ce qui restait de ses larmes d'un revers de main et prit une profonde inspiration.

**- Nous n'avions déjà pas le droit d'être ensemble… encore moins celui de nous aimer… alors vous parler de cette intimité c'était juste…**

**- Votre mère était au courant ?** demanda Artémis.

Usagi fit non de la tête.

**- Je voulais lui dire. A elle, à vous, à tous. Je pensais être capable de garder un secret pareil le plus longtemps possible mais… avant même que mon corps ne me trahisse vraiment, j'ai voulu partager notre bonheur avec vous tous. J'ai essayé de vous le dire des dizaines de fois sans jamais réussir à trouver les mots…**

**- Et puis la guerre est arrivée,** compléta Mamoru en descendant les quelques marches qui le séparait de la terre ferme.

Usagi frissonna, très vite imitée par le reste de ses amies. Les réminiscences de cette période sombre de leurs anciennes existences étaient toujours compliquées à gérer pour les adolescentes de quatorze ans qu'elles étaient toutes. Luna sauta aussitôt sur les genoux de sa maîtresse pour pouvoir attraper son regard noyé sous le chagrin.

**- Donc tu as cru que ChibiUsa-chan pouvait-être la réincarnation de votre enfant, c'est ça ? **

**- Que pouvions-nous penser d'autre ?** intervint Mamoru une nouvelle fois en lieu et place de la princesse. **Elle porte un croissant de Lune sur le front, elle a le prénom d'Usagi, elle peut activer le cristal d'Argent… tout ça, ça ne peut pas être que des coïncidences !**

**- Sans parler de sa ressemblance étonnante avec Usagi-chan,** ajouta Makoto.

Minako ne put qu'acquiescer de la tête, à l'instar de Rei et Ami qui enlaçaient toujours leur amie de leurs bras. Oui, ChibiUsa restait une énigme pour eux tous et les évènements qui venaient de se dérouler n'aidaient en rien à la compréhension de ses agissements. L'inverse s'était même produit : désormais, le mystère l'entourant semblait plus indéchiffrable que jamais.

**- Je suis désolée princesse,** continua Luna en ne pouvant plus retenir les larmes qu'elle avait combattues depuis plusieurs secondes. **Je ne voulais pas vous faire du mal…**

Usagi flatta le visage de son chat d'une légère caresse et l'ombre d'un petit sourire touché flotta sur ses lèvres.

**- Tu n'as fait que répondre à ma question Luna. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.**

**- Endymion-sama… **

**- Et puis… c'est peut-être mieux comme ça finalement,** continua-t-il sans songer un instant à l'impact qu'allait avoir ses paroles sur Usagi.

Parce que l'instant d'après la jeune fille était de nouveau prise de nausées, elle qui n'avait pas réussi à conserver son dîner lors de son premier malaise. Elle s'échappa de l'étreinte de ses amies pour pouvoir sortir de son estomac toute cette bile qui la rongeait loin de leurs regards inquiets. Une fois encore, Ami fut la première à se lever pour la rejoindre mais son mouvement fut interrompu par la main de Minako qui se posa sur son bras.

La représentante de Vénus fit non de la tête, lui défendant ainsi silencieusement de suivre la blonde de l'autre côté du temple. Ami la gronda du regard mais tous se rangèrent à l'ordre induit du leader des guerrières de la Lune.

**- Vous devriez aller lui parler,** commanda Minako à l'attention de Mamoru dont les yeux d'océan n'avaient jamais quitté la silhouette d'Usagi, même lorsque cette dernière fut avalée par l'obscurité de la nuit. »

A ses poings fermement serrés, la jeune fille comprenait sans mal qu'il retenait difficilement son envie d'être auprès d'elle. Certainement était-ce sa nature réservée et leur récente séparation qui le faisait agir de façon aussi détachée mais Minako estimait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir consoler Usagi dans cette situation.

Il était le plus à même de comprendre sa douleur.

5.

Elle sentit sa présence derrière elle avant même que son ombre ne se découpe à ses pieds, sa silhouette ayant été illuminée par la Lune qu'un nuage avait libérée au même moment. Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine à la simple idée qu'il était là, plus près d'elle physiquement qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des jours.

Même pendant les combats contre les membres du clan Black Moon, Tuxedo Kamen évitait de trop rester dans son sillage. Certes, il lui sauvait toujours la vie et il était toujours là pour veiller sur ChibiUsa avec eux mais quelque chose s'était brisé dans leur relation. Usagi ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire ou faire qui avait pu pousser Mamoru à ainsi balayer ce qui avait attrait à leur passé commun mais ce soir elle avait plus besoin de sa présence que de ses explications.

Elle ne voulait que lui et ses bras autour d'elle.

**« Je vais bien,** dit-elle cependant lorsque Mamoru s'approcha d'elle.

Usagi préféra rester dos à lui pour ne pas à avoir à affronter son regard qu'elle imaginait lourd de reproches.

**- Excuse-moi Mamoru-san,** continua-t-elle rapidement, avant que les sanglots qui montaient dans sa gorge ne l'empêchent de parler. **Je sais bien que tu ne veux plus entendre parler de notre…**

Elle secoua la tête et ses longs cheveux blonds dansèrent sur l'arrière de son uniforme de collégienne. Une larme solitaire glissa sur sa joue mais elle la chassa rapidement.

**- Du passé de Serenity et Endymion je veux dire, alors désolée d'avoir remonté cette histoire à la surface…**

**- Ne sois pas bête,** la coupa-t-il froidement.

Usagi sursauta, à la fois du fait des paroles dures de Mamoru que par le geste qu'il eut envers elle. Le jeune homme l'enlaça fermement, ramenant son visage et sa poitrine contre son torse. Si elle fut surprise pendant une seconde, Usagi perdit tout contrôle sur elle-même dès l'étonnement passé. Ses bras vinrent entourer les reins de son ancien petit ami tandis qu'elle calait son front sous son menton pour se repaître de son odeur et de ce corps protecteur qui était le sien.

Sa chaleur lui rappela à quel point il lui manquait tous les jours et surtout à quel point elle était toujours aussi irrémédiablement amoureuse de lui.

**- Mamo-chan,** sanglota-t-elle contre lui, consciente qu'elle se laissait aller plus que ce qu'elle s'était promis de faire. **Ces souvenirs me font tellement mal…**

**- Je sais.**

Son cœur à lui battait aussi vite que le sien, presque pouvait-elle l'entendre au travers de ses vêtements et de sa peau.

**- J'ai voulu y croire. Pendant une minute j'y ai cru… cru que l'amour qu'on a eu pour notre enfant aurait été plus fort que la mort… **

**- Moi aussi j'aurai voulu que ce soit le cas mais Usa…**

Avec douceur, il l'écarta légèrement de lui pour pouvoir plonger dans ses grands yeux de saphir. Usagi retint son souffle, aspirée par la profondeur du regard tout aussi bleu de l'homme qu'elle aimait désespérément.

**- Si ChibiUsa était vraiment notre fille alors cela voudrait dire qu'une autre femme que toi aurait mis notre enfant au monde ! **

Rien que l'idée ainsi énoncée amena dans son dos des frissons incontrôlés. La douleur qui la poignarda à ce moment-là lui coupa jusqu'à la respiration et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction.

**- Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi j'ai dit que c'était mieux finalement de savoir que notre…**

Il dégluti et reprit une pleine inspiration avant de reformuler sa phrase, les larmes aux bords des paupières.

**- Je préfère avoir à faire le deuil de notre enfant que de savoir qu'il est vivant quelque part sur Terre sans que ce soit toi qui soit sa mère !**

**- Mamo-chan,** lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle rauque, émue par sa déclaration.

Elle signifiait bien plus que des simples mots de réconfort pour son cœur. Mamoru ne pouvait plus se cacher désormais ou même prétendre qu'il n'avait plus de sentiments pour elle. Ses paroles, ses gestes, l'éclat dans ses yeux, tout était autant d'indices sur ce qu'il ressentait véritablement à son égard.

**- Embrasse-moi,** demanda-t-elle alors doucement, sa supplique humidifiant son regard plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. **Peu importe si demain tu décides de me laisser encore et de faire comme si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé mais ce soir, juste ce soir… reste avec moi…**

Le jeune homme se figea un instant, visiblement incertain quant au comportement qu'il devait adopter face à elle. Certainement que l'âme d'Endymion lui fournit sa réponse puisqu'il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde de plus avant qu'il ne se penche vers ses lèvres et les caresse du bout des doigts.

**- Laisse demain à demain Usa… »**

Leurs bouches se scellèrent aussitôt l'une contre l'autre avec un empressement proportionnel à la tristesse qui les habitait. De même, le baiser gagna en intensité avec le relâchement de la frustration qu'ils avaient vécus avec ces trop nombreuses journées solitaires où ils s'étaient manqués plus que ce qu'ils avaient osé dire. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, liant leurs larmes, leurs langues et leurs doigts durant des secondes qui leur parues aussi éternelles que l'amour qui les unissait. Certes leurs cœurs souffraient toujours de l'absence de leur enfant, mais le simple fait d'être ensemble semblait pouvoir tout guérir, même la douleur lancinante qui rongeait leurs âmes immortelles.

Parce qu'il était évident qu'ils n'étaient plus simplement Tsukino Usagi et Chiba Mamoru ou Sailor Moon et Tuxedo Kamen ou encore Serenity et Endymion. Non, à cet instant, ils étaient simplement un homme et une femme, deux parents meurtris par la perte d'un être qu'ils avaient profondément aimé dix mille ans plus tôt.

Intimement enlacés sous l'un des grands arbres qui bordaient le temple Hikawa, leurs corps baignés par la lumière de la Lune, ils pleurèrent en silence, chaque larme évacuant petit à petit le chagrin que supportaient leurs cœurs.

6.

Ils leur fallu encore plusieurs jours et de longues heures de discussion pour finalement réussir à faire le deuil de leur enfant du passé. La vie reprit très rapidement ses droits et ils furent obligés de mettre toute leur peine de côté pour prendre soin de ChibiUsa que les ennemis n'avaient pas oublié. Les combats repartirent de plus belle ne laissant que peu de temps à l'apitoiement et c'était certainement mieux ainsi.

Puis l'avenir leur ouvrit les bras, amené par cette petite fille aux étranges cheveux roses qui les avait tant déstabilisé mais qui avait surtout besoin de l'aide de Sailor Moon et de ses amis pour sauver sa maman. Leur visite au 30ème siècle apporta les réponses qu'ils désiraient secrètement et fini par guérir les fissures de leurs cœurs. Parce que si ChibiUsa n'était pas la réincarnation de l'enfant perdu de Serenity et Endymion, elle se révéla être bien plus que ça.

**« Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen, Small Lady est votre fille. »**

Elle était la preuve que leur amour pouvait tout vaincre, même la mort.


End file.
